LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P3/Transcript
(Alex, Mina, Ian and Omega are seen facing off against Gientra) Alex: Alright guys, here's the plan. Omega: Lay it on us. Mina: We're ready. Alex: We need to overpower Gientra enough to where she can become weakened. If not, our chances of killing this Kraken is thrown out the window. Omega: What're you suggesting? Alex: Try to overpower her healing factor. That should work. Gientra: Are you four done talking yet? (The four all look over at Gientra) Gientra: If you're gonna avenge your friend, might as well take the shot now. Ian: I'm gonna make you suffer for killing my brother! Gientra: Like you could even do anything boy! Alex: You said the same thing about me Gientra. Mina: But now we got you outnumbered! Gientra: For how long is the question. Alex: If that's how you want to be then! Let's go guys! (The four rush toward Gientra who stands glaring) Gientra: Then die. (Omega charges in and swings at Gientra with his claws before she instead dodges with ease and knocks him away. Mina then approaches throwing acid which Gientra simply absorbs into her body) Gientra: You're gonna have to try a bit harder than that kiddies! (Gientra punches Mina in the gut, pushing her back before Ian grabs onto her back and puts her in a chokehold) Ian: SUCK ON THIS!! (Ian electrifies Gientra, causing her to yell in pain) Gientra: *Thinking* Dammit, for a healer he's stronger than I thought! (Gientra manages to slip free before she grabs and throws Ian away) Gientra: I'll give you all one thing, you've clearly improved since last we met. (The heroes all stand as they glare at Gientra) Gientra: Even so, I still surpass you all in strength. Alex: I don't think so Gientra! *Starts to glow* The gloves are off now! Erin: *In her mind* Shit! He's trying to use his full power! (Alex begins to charge a blast before firing at Gientra who dodges out of the way before it hits.) Alex: Dammit! Omega: Don't worry Alex, we got this! Ian: We'll take her down, you deal with the Kraken! Alex: … Right then. Kick her ass! *Jump up* Gientra: GET BACK HERE! (Gientra tries to go after Alex but gets attacked by Jack) Jack: Did you forget about me? Gientra: Oh now what? (Jack suddenly hits Gientra with fire, causing her to shriek in pain from the heat) Jack: THAT WAS FOR KIRO YOU BASTARD!! (Gientra falls to the groun shrieking as her body burns. The fire then fades as she begins to heal) Gientra: Of course one of you would use fire! (Gientra goes to attack the others as Alex runs over to get a good shot trajectory for the Kraken's brain) Alex: Okay, it should be right down that way. Just gotta charge up and fire. (Alex then looks at his hand) Alex: But is this really safe for me? (Alex begins to look toward the path to the Kraken's brain where he needs to fire) Alex: Alright, let's charge up! (Alex begins to charge up, but only small bursts of energy emerge from his body as he strains himself) Alex: *grunts* Come on...! You can do it...! (Alex strains himself more before he lets out a grunt as he stops) Alex: Aw come on! I can do it once I pull them off but not after?! How?! (Alex tries one more time before he stops and begins gasping for air) Alex: Awww man! Don't be like this now Alex! (Alex then hears something plop down behind him) Alex: Huh? (Alex turns to find a newborn Targhul sitting up and looking over at him after crawling from a small hole in the fleshy walls) ???: Who......are..... Alex: Uhhhhhh.... (Another infant then falls from another hole and also looks up at Alex) Alex: Oh no. (Soon enough, more infant Targhul begin falling from the holes in the walls before over fifteen infant Targhul surround Alex) ???: Human....? Here......? Alex: Crap, this must've been some kind of nesting chamber. ???: Host......Mine.....! ???: No.....Mine! (The newborns then begin crawling over to Alex as he looks around in fear) Alex: Hey hey stay back now! Don't come any closer! (The Targhul continue to slowly crawl over until Alex feels a few start crawling up his leg) Alex: AH! HEY NO! GET OFF ME! ??? Host.....! You... Mine....! ???: No...! Human... Mine....! (Alex falls to the ground as another Targhul leaps up and grabs onto his back) Alex: NO, GET OFF!! THIS ISN'T THE TIME!!! ???: Mine...! (Three of the Targhuls begin to slowly bond to Alex as he struggles to pull them off) Alex: NO, STOP!!! (The three Targhul successfully bond to Alex as the other Targhul Infants back away) Alex: Oh man.... (Alex slowly begins to sit up) Alex: This isn't good. Why the hell would this thing have Kings being bred inside it? (Alex then slowly stands up as he looks around at himself worried) Alex: I swear if one of these things starts shifting while I try to do this. (Alex begins to walk back over to his spot as the other infants watch him in silence) Alex: Alright, where were we? (Alex begins to charge up another blast) Alex: Oh there we go! (Alex begins to aim for the pathway to the brain) Alex: Now all that's left is to fire and we're home free! (Alex prepares to fire before he begins to feel one of the bonded Targhul shift, knocking him out of focus) Alex: Gah! Hey! (Alex smacks the spot where the Targhul is bonded) Alex: Dammit, you frickin' slimeballs distracted me, now I gotta start over! ???: What..., Human... Do? Alex: Huh?? I'm trying to focus my energy but your buddies are shifting on me! ???: Shift...ing? Alex: Yeah! I need them to stop so I can focus! ???: Why...? Alex: I can't focus when you're writhing all over me kid! ???: He.....mean..... ???: Yeah..... Alex: Huh? Mean?! I'm just trying to finish something is all and you kids are messing me up! ???: What... Finish...? Alex: I'm gonna kill this damn Kraken and then I'm gonna destroy your mother for killing my friend! (The Targhul all begin glaring at Alex as he says this) Alex: What? ???: You want.....to.....kill mommy? Alex: Hey now hang on a sec- *Feels Targhul that bonded with him shifting* NO! NO WAIT LIS- ???: You... no.. kill mommy... Alex: NO WAIT PLEASE!! PLEASE JUST LISTEN STOP!! LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE!! (Alex begins to pull at the Targhuls attached to him) Alex: GET OFF PLEASE!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! ???: You... evil... ???: Humans bad.... Alex: NO!! YOU'RE MOTHER IS THE BAD ONE!! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY FRIENDS!! WE'RE FRIENDS WITH THE KING!! (The Targhuls stop shifting as the other newborns look up confused. Alex then sits down gasping for air) ???: King....? Alex: *Panting* Y...YES! … THE... KING! ???: Mommy said... no king. ???: Mommy... want king. Alex: N-no... There.. There is... There is a king. He.. He's a good guy. He's our friend. ???: F-Friend....??? Alex: Yes....*panting* Friend, not foe. (The Targhuls separate from Alex as they sit in front of him) ???: Mommy.....lied? Alex: Yes. If you.. If you let me finish what I'm doing, I can prove it to you. ???: Why... Mommy lie? Alex: Your mother hates Omega, that's the name of the king. See, your people the Targhul have done some bad things to my people years ago, and everyone sees you as monsters. ???: Mon...sters? Alex: Yeah. But Omega, he doesn't want to be a monster. He wants peace between humans and Targhuls. He wants us all to be friends, and live peacefully together. A future your mother doesn't want. ???: That.....not good..... ???: Yeah..... Alex: And if we're gonna let that happen, we need to stop her. And killing this Kraken is the first step in that plan. ???: What.....about us....? Alex: Huh? ???: How....will we escape? (Alex looks at all the Targhul as he groans) Alex: Start bonding. One at a time please. (The Targhul start crawling toward Alex. It then cuts back to the others as they continue fighting Gientra) Gientra: God you kids are persistent! (Gientra fires spikes from her hand as Jack is seen dodging them) Jack: You haven't seen ANYTHING YET!! (Jack charges in with his fists on fire and starts to punch Gientra) Jack: Don't like fire do ya!? (Gientra stumbles back hissing as parts of her body smolder with flame) Ian: Nice one Jack! Now we got her! (Gientra's wounds begin to heal slower than usual) Gientra: Huh? Damn, they're trying to overwhelm my healing ability. It must be their distraction for Alex. (Gientra then senses a disturbance as she looks up toward the nest) Gientra: No....NO!! Mina: Huh? (Omega then begins to sense the same presence) Omega: No way.... Ian: What is it? Gientra: You're not gonna touch them Alex! (Gientra starts to run up toward the nest) Omega: Hey! Jack: Zulu, Miles! Zulu: Got it! (Zulu and Miles run up and fire webs at Gientra, pulling her back down toward the others who pin her to the ground) Gientra: GET OFF ME!! Jack: Not a chance, you bitch! Omega: Miles, web her down! Miles: Okay! (Miles and Zulu start to web Gientra down to the ground until she's unable to move) Gientra: GODDAMMIT OMEGA!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! Omega: Zulu, if you'd please? Zulu: With pleasure. (Zulu webs Gientra's mouth shut) Jack: Thanks Zulu. Zulu: Don't mention it. (Gientra struggles as she tries to yell) Jack: Well, I guess we can cross her out of the picture. Erin: We should probably go check on Alex. Ian: Yeah, he should've killed this damn thing by now! Izuku: Come on guys! (The heroes all head up toward the nest. They're then seen arriving as Alex is shown standing before he looks over at the other heroes approaching) Alex: O-Oh! Hey g-guys! Erin: Alex you okay? Alex: Y-Yeah never be- GNN- better. Miles: Why haven't you shot the brain yet? Jack: Yeah, we didn't beat Gientra for nothing! Alex: O-Oh, just s-some stuff happened was all! Mina: Well what're we waiting for? Do it already! Alex: Yeah, r-right! (Alex turns toward the pathway and raises his arm to charge his attack as his arm begins twitching slightly) Alex: Alright, h-here we go! (Alex charges up and prepares to fire) Alex: Eat this Kraken! (Alex fires the beam, sending it flying down the tube as it soon begins ripping through the Kraken's brain, piercing through its head as it roars in pain) Jack: YEAH!! Omega: He did it! (The Kraken is shown on the outside as the beam bursts through its skull. Its roaring soon ceases as it stops dead in the water, blood trailing from the hole as it cuts back to the heroes) Zulu: YES!! WOOHOO!! Uraraka: We did it! Izuku: Awesome work Alex! Alex: Y-Yeah man, t-t-thanks! (Alex falls to his hands and knees as he slams his fist into the ground multiple times trying not to laugh) Omega: Jeez Alex, is something wrong? Alex: MAYBE?! (Zulu and Foxtrot walk up to Alex) Zulu: You okay? (Zulu puts his hand on Alex's back, causing two of the Targhul Newborns to pop their heads out growling. Zulu and Foxtrot stumble back in fear) Foxtrot: AHH! Zulu: THE HELL?! ???: Human.....Ours! ???: Go... Away! Erin: Alex what the hell?! Are those Targhuls!? Alex: MM!! YES!! INFANTS!! Omega: I knew I sensed something odd in here! (Omega steps up to Alex as the two Targhuls growl) ???: Leave.....alone....! Omega: Now is that a way to talk to your king? (One of the Targhuls gasp as a few more heads pop out of Alex's body) ???: The king...! Alex: SEE!?!? I TOLD YOU!!! ??? Human... Tell truth... ???: Mommy.... Lied..... Erin: Mommmy? Who- Tsuyu: Guys? I think we should get outta here before Gientra starts figuring this out. Omega: True. This thing's gonna start rotting too! Izuku: Ew! Bakugo: Yeah that's all I needed to hear. Let's go! (The heroes start heading down the path where Alex fired before Alex is seen struggling to stand up from all the Targhuls bonded to him) Erin: Alex, come on! Alex: I'm....TRYING!! Zulu: How many of them are bonded to you? Alex: MMM!! 15!!! Omega: 15?!?! Miles: HOLY CRAP HOW ARE YOU NOT GOING CRAZY!?!? Alex: JUST.... HELP ME!!! Erin: Shit hang on! (Erin goes up and helps Alex to his feet. She then feels a Targhul as it hangs from his sleeve) Erin: Gross... ???: Freedom....At last.... Erin: Yeah, let's just go. (The heroes all head toward the blast hole as they find that the Kraken has floated up to the surface and washed onto the shore) Omega: Huh, how convenient. Eijiro: Oh sweet shore! I missed you! Isaac: Saves me time to. Jack: Hey Alex you- (Erin helps Alex out of the water but Alex falls to his knees again) Alex: OKAY!! YOU CAN GET OFF NOW!! PLEASE!! (The Targhuls all begin to slide off of Alex's body and fall onto the ground reforming into their slime forms) Alex: *panting* Thank you....*sigh*! ???: Land..... ???: It.....pretty..... Pearl: Oh wow! Babies! Charlie: I don't believe it! Foxtrox: This is amazing! ???: More.... Us... ???: Our... Kind... Isaac: More Targhuls… Oh boy... This is gonna be a problem.... Tom: What do you mean? Isaac: Targhul's aren't very popular right. P.A.T is still beating they're chests demanding we put down Omega cause of that photo. We are holding that back but this... I don't know what to do here with these infants. Omega: Don't worry Clarke. I can take care of them. Isaac: I hope so. I don't wanna come knocking on your door again. Miles: And I don't wanna get my brain crushed by a Targhul again. Izuku: Me neither. (Alex gets back up as he looks down at the infants) Alex: Well that was a putrid experience. Zulu: You gonna be okay? Alex: Yeah, I think so. ???: Thank.....you..... (A few of the Targhul jump up and hug onto Alex) Alex: Oh uhhh....You're welcome? ???: Friend...? Alex: … Yeah. Yeah of course we are. Erin: Aww look at them! So cute! And you're like a daddy to them Alex! Alex: Don't push it Erin... Miles: Well, we should head home. We gotta get these kids back. Erin: Yeah. You're right. Omega: How're we supposed to get them home though? ???: Bond.....? (Everyone goes silent by that) Alex: Hey! Don't you all give me that look! I bonded with all 15 of them! Now you all better help me out here! Erin: *Sighs* … All right. I'll volunteer to bond with one. We need more volunteers here! Jack: Ugh... THis is gonna suck... (The heroes all walk over to the infants. It then cuts to Sammy and Jessica as they both watch T.V in the living room) Jessica: Really quiet today. Sammy: It's always quiet when we're home alone. Jessica: Yeah you're probably right about that. (A knock is then heard as the two turn to the door, finding Omega with his face in the window) Omega: Hey guys! Get out here! Sammy: Omega? Omega: Hurry! You're gonna love this! (Omega walks away from the door as Jessica and Sammy look at each other before Sammy shrugs. The two then get up and head outside) Jessica: Yeah? Sammy: What is it? (Omega only smiles and points. The two look and they're eyes open wide as they see 15 infent Targhuls crawling around) Jessica: Oh... My.... Sammy: NO WAY!! MORE TARGHULS!! THAT'S AMAZING!! ???: Home...? ???: Friends...? Sammy: Oh my god! I GOT NEW FRIENDS!!! ???: Look.... ???: Another.....us..... Jessica: Where....Where did these guys come from?! Alex: Its a loooong story.... Jessica: Jeez, you seem a bit shaky guys. Erin: I don't wanna talk about it. Jessica: Huh? Alex: I had to bond with all fifteen when I found them. Sammy: All fifteen?! Jessica: Oh my are you okay?! Alex: Somehow... I'm just glad everyone was soooo kind as to help me with them. Jack:..... Miles: *Sigh* At least some of us had experience... Uraraka: Yeah it did make it easier. Sammy: Well, what're we gonna do with them? There's no room for them inside! Jessica: Yeah! Omega: Oh trust me, they got that covered. Momo: How? Omega: Targhuls can sustain themselves alone most of the time. If they need shelter, they can form their own colony. Mina: Colony? You mean like ants? Omega: No, not like ants. They form nests from their environment. Alex: Are you saying we leave them out here to nest? Omega: They're already starting to Alex. (The heroes look as the infants are seen excreting red fleshy fluid and using it to terraform their surroundings.) Mineta: EEWWWW!!! *Running off to the Mansion* I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT!! Tenya: Oh wow. We are now truly learning more about the Targhul as a race. Omega: I'm a bit interested in that one right there though. (Omega points to a small orange and grey Targhul Infant) Erin: Why? Omega: Look at him. You see the way he seems to be ordering the others? (The orange Targhul is seen making various noises to another Targhul before it goes and begins terraforming another part of the ground) Izuku: That one must be something of a leader to the rest. Alex: That's one the first ones that bonded with me. Omega: He must be Alpha considering he's also not doing as much work than the others. Zulu: Yeah. Sammy: So, should we leave them be or...? Omega: I say we should. It'll give them more time to work. Alex: Alright. Well, let's just- (Alex then feels one of the Targhuls hugging onto his leg as he looks down at it) Alex: Huh? ???: Thank......you.....Alex. Erin: Awww, that's so sweet! Alex: Yeah....Right. (The Targhul lets go and returns to building their nest.) Omega: Looks like they're warming up to you Alex. Alex: Yeah, looks that way. Jessica: Well come on inside guys! We gotta let them build! Sammy: Yeah guys, we got popcorn in here waiting! Erin: Oh hell yeah! Jack: Now we're talking! Izuku: Come on! (The heroes all run inside as they leave the Newborns to construct their nest. With the death of Gientra's Kraken, it seems the Defenders have gained an extra fifteen mouths to feed) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts